Bonded abrasive articles have abrasive particles bonded together by a bonding medium. Bonded abrasives include, for example, stones, hones, grinding wheels, and cut-off wheels. The bonding medium is typically an organic resin, but may also be an inorganic material such as a ceramic or glass (i.e., vitreous bonds).